Adel
is the son of the Gamma Emperor Adonis and a brother of Alain and Alia. Character History Early life Adel was evidently born in the world of the Gamma at some point by the mid-19th century at the latest, the secondborn son of the Emperor Adonis and his wife, following his older sister Alia. They were joined by their younger brother, Alain, before their mother died. Ghost Returning to the world of the Gamma, Alain asks Adel why he didn't tell him about the power of possession the heroic Ghost Eyecons hold. Adel tells Alain that there would be no point in obtaining a living human body and that their only use to the Gamma is as a weapon, revealing that that was why he sent Jabel to recover the Eyecons without filling him in, stating that their world needs the inhabitants of the human realm. Adel learns from Igor that Alain has commandeered the Kamen Rider Necrom system which the Gamma had developed, without permission. Adel lets him be as he observes him fight the Kamen Riders in the human world, intending to see what he can do with it. Adel later sends Igor to begin the Demia Project, telling him that he will be appointed as the new magistrate if he is successful. Having been instructed by his father, Adonis, Adel summons his siblings Alia and Alain for a meeting with the Gamma magistrate, Edith, who had requested an audience with the royal family. Adel killed his father, Adonis, and put the blame on his brother, Alain. Personality Adel is cold and calculating, even more so than his brother. He is secretly plotting to overthrow his father and rule over both the human and Gamma worlds. Powers and Abilities ;Gamma Hole creation :As a Gamma, Adel possesses the ability to create miniature Gamma Holes by merely pointing and making the shape of an eye with his hand, allowing him to travel from his own world to the human world and back. ;Energy Blast :Adel can shoot purple energy blasts from his hand, even in his human form. Forms . - Gamma Ultima= is the royal Gamma form which Adel assumes using the royal Transform Gamma Eyecon. ::Powers and Abilities ;Enhanced Strength :Adel in his Gamma Ultima Form can easily destroy heavy equipment with a single blow. He easily overpowered Specter and Ghost in close combat. ;Temporal Rewind :Adel can use temporal rewind or time rewind ability in limited range. He demonstrated this ability when he resist shoots from Specter. ;Energy Blast :Adel can shoot powerful purple energy blast from his hand. Appearances: Episode 22-23 - Fire= *'Height': 217 cm *'Weight': 152 kg }} }} Equipment *Gamma Transformation Eyecon (royal) - Adel has a white and black Gamma Eyecon that allows him to transform between his human form and his Gamma form. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Adel is played by . As Gamma Ultima, his suit actor is . Notes *Adel is the first villain to be related to a white Kamen Rider, as the previous trends of the preceeding seasons' respective white Riders' relatives are close friends to the main protagonists. *As Gamma Ultima, his physical appearance is similar to Xibalba. *Adel is similar to Redyue, in terms of being cold and calculative, they also plot to usurp their respective superiors - Rosyuo and Adonis, respectively. **However, unlike Redyue, Adel successfully fulfills his ambition. *Both Alain and Adel are based on Cain and Abel, not only named after them, but also their grudges against each other. However, their role of being based on Cain and Abel are reversed. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 14: Superb View! The Earth's Dawn! **Episode 16: Perfect! The White Kamen Rider! **Episode 19: Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! **Episode 20: Explode! Flames of Friendship! **Episode 21: Amazing! The Gamma's World! **Episode 22: Conspiracy! Adel's Trap! Category:Gamma Category:Ghost Characters Category:Leader Category:Kamen Rider like